Something New
by SandM1827
Summary: Ryan knows about the miscarrige and confronts Theresa about it, she is willing and does defend her actions. When Ryan wants in there sons life what will happen? What happens when that boy grows up to be a teenager? Read and Review, please.
1. Argument

**Disclaimer-I dont own anything, I do own any new characters I may submit.**

**_Please Read and Review, I appreciate it._**

Chapter 1-Argument

Ryan was standing in the kitchen, eyes dark, fists clenched at his sides. Sandy, Kirsten, Seth, Summer, and Marissa all stood back not sure what to do. Theresa didnt even looked scared, here Ryan was looking angrier then they'd ever seen him and Theresa wasnt backing away, she wasnt cowering or anything, she was gonna defend what she'd done. And old friend of Ryans from Chino had told Ryan that Theresa never had a miscarrige and that she was living back in Chino. She'd explained to him why she told him she had the miscarrige and he'd still gotten angry.

"You had no right to lie to me!" He yelled at her, blood boiling, he never remembered being this angry before. He wanted to hit something to throw something, or someone, but he didnt, he stayed looking straight into Theresa brown eyes.

"Yes I did! What you thought that I would just sit by while you looked so depressed! That I didnt see everyday in your eyes that you thought I was holding you hostage!" She looked back into his blue eyes that had gone black with bitterness. She was mentally cursing herself for even coming to Newport without knowing what he wanted first.

"Oh so your gonna blame this on me?" He laughed sarcastically. He couldnt believe Theresa had lied to him, she never lied to him, and now that she finally has its the biggest lie she could ever tell. He was hurt and frustrated that he couldnt get ahold of his own emotions.

"Blame what on you Ryan! There's nothing to blame! I lied about this miscarrige! Yes! But for good reason! So you could come back here and be with your perfect family and perfect girlfriend! You can blame me for sending you back because when Trey got out he came here, he disrupted your life and tried to rape your girlfriend! Fine I dont give a shit! But if your actually happy then shut up!" She'd never talked like that to him before, sure as friends they had there fights but nothing like this.

"Im not blaming you for all that! Im blaming you for keeping my son away from me for a whole year of his life!" He wanted to go over to her and shake her, make her feel how he felt. Apart of him wanted to get custody of there son and keep him from her so she could feel like he felt but he knew he couldnt do that to her.

"Ryan you never even wanted him! When I told you I was having an abortion you were relieved! When I told you I wasnt having the abortion I saw your eyes! At every doctors appointment I saw you sitting there not even paying attention! A baby having no father is better then it having an emotionally absent one!" She was gonna make him understand if it took the rest of her life. She'd had one more thing to say before she tryed calming herself down. "You know the only reason you were seeing me when I worked in Newport is because you could get a night in the sack!" She didnt care if she just basically called herself a slut, the truth being Ryan was the only person she'd ever been with, not Eddie, not anyone else, Ryan use to have her body, now alls they had between them was a son, her son.

"What the hell are you even talking about!" He took in several deep breaths before laying his palms flat on the kitchen island counter. He looked at her without anger this time. "I want in his life." He saw her eyes change and go darker, he'd never seen them like that.

"No." She wouldnt let him take her son from her, she couldnt, her son was her life. "You cant, no." She shook her head before taking in 3deepbreaths, she knew she was shaking. Ryan had a lawyer for a fosterfather, it'd be easy for Ryan to get custody, Sandy knew people, judges, social workers, she couldnt let them take her baby from her.

"What? He's my son Theresa-" She cut him off before he could finish, her eyes were black now, full of coldness, and hostility.

"He's my son!" She screamed at him, she wanted to beat him over the head with a baseball bat until he got it through his mind. "Mine, I carried him in my stomach, I spent 26hrs in labor with him, I gave birth to him! I've watched him take his first step and say his first word and I'll be damned if I let someone take him from me so I can miss out of the rest of his life." Her breathing was labored and her heart ached, her head pounded with a new headache, she couldnt stay here much longer it was sufficating her.

"What? Im not gonna take him from you, I just want in his life, weekends or something, Im not gonna take custody from you..." He understood her sudden burst of anger, she thought he would do something out of revenge, something to spite her. He looked in her eyes now and saw she was terrified. "Theresa I would never do that to you." He couldnt believe she thought he would, then again he'd thought about it and she knew him so well she probably knew he'd thought about it.

"Ryan you dont know what its like to take care of child, a baby, its hard, you dont get to go out with friends, if your not at work-or in your case school, you have to be near the baby, a baby full time attention and love...you worry every second of the day whether your right next to them or your at school or work, they cry in the middle of the night sometimes." She could tryed thinking of other ways to explain. "It can be the greatest thing in the world, and it is for me because I knew that I wasnt going back to school anytime soon, I knew before I even got pregnant that the dreams I had werent coming true." She bit her lip before saying something else. "But for you, you got your whole life ahead og you, your in school, your gonna go to college and become and architect, if you have a baby in your life right now its gonna slow you down, and I dont want you to resent him for anything-" He cut her off.

"I wouldnt resent him for anything-" She cut him off this time by putting her hands up.

"Thats what you think now. Why do you think my dad walked away? He resented us for slowing him down. He blamed us for everything. Im not saying that you'll walk away but you'll still that feeling in your heart that you could have done better if you didnt have a child to take care of and kids they can feel that to, they know when there parents dont love them or arent happy with them." She let out the breath she'd been holding.

"I wont I swear, just maybe you can bring him over sometimes, on weekends or something, please, I cant just sit here and do nothing while your taking our kid by yourself." His eyes pleaded with her to let him in his sons life, to let him be apart of everything.

"Fine." She closed her eyes and imagined what the change was gonna be, the only time she ever left her son was when she had to work, she didnt want to have to leave him for long periods of time just because his sperm doner wanted in his life.

"So whats he like? Or look like? I mean I know he's a baby but..." Ryan felt like an idoit he didnt know what to say, he'd never had to ask about a baby before. Theresa smiled as she opened her eyes.

"He's got brown hair, blue eyes, the most infectious smile. He loves doing those puzzles, you know the ones with the really big pieces, they usually have them for little kids but he likes them, he can play pick-a-boo for hours. If Im having a bad day somehow he knows he'll give me a hug and a kiss I know everything'll be okay. He wont sleep without listening to 'When Im Gone' by Eminem, and thats because I listened to that enough when he was a first born, its become a nightly ritual." She smiled with pride at how she raised her son. "I need to get home, cook dinner and take a shower before I have to put Angelo down for the night, oh another thing he hates bathes if thats what your giving him, but he likes taking showers with someone." She walked out.

_**Chino**_

Theresa walked into the house and smiled as she saw her little boy at the puzzle. She put her purse down and took off her jacket before walking to him, he didnt see or hear her walk up so she quickly picked him up and he shrieked.

"Hey sweetcheeks." She smiled at her little boy who wiggled around until he was face to face with her. He gave her a sloppy kiss on the lips and smiled. "You get to meet your daddy this weekend and I dont know if thats good or bad." She layed down on the couch with Angelo on her lap, he layed down and played with her hair. "Its gonna be hard to share you baby." She stroked his dark brown hair. "I dont want to but truthfully I dont have a choice." She yawned silently, she knew her mother had already givin him dinner so it was time for bed, she just layed there on the couch and they both fell to sleep.


	2. Rafe

**Disclaimer-I dont own anything.**

**_Thanks for all the reviews._**

Chapter 2-Rafe

Theresa sat at her house, it was quiet, for once, her mother was at work, brother was in jail, and Angelo was with Ryan. She'd been thinking of ways to pass the time when there was a knock on the door. She got up slowly and opened it.

"Rafe." She had to smile. Rafe Rafferty was a friend from Atlanta. She'd met him her first day in Atlanta and he'd been there when she'd givin birth to her son. He was her best friend now, since she moved back she never thought she'd see him again.

"Hey girly." He brought her into a bear hug, squeezing her tight, he'd missed her. He hadnt seen her in two months yet it felt like two years. He wanted to kiss her but knew he'd receive a slap in the face, they werent like that, but he'd tried persuading her into that kind of relationship.

"What're you doing here?" She asked when he finally put her down and they walked into the living room. They sat down on the couch, she couldnt stop smiling, he'd make her loneliness go away, he had great timing. "Never mind, Im glad your here." She wanted to cry, to tell him things had been going bad.

"Whats the matter?" He didnt smile now as he asked her, her eyes showed the sadness, the pain, the emptiness. He tucked a piece of hair behind her ear and caressed her cheek lightly. "Tell me whats wrong."

"Well Ryan found out about Angelo and he wants visiting rights so thats where he is now, he's staying there for the weekend." She'd explained about the whole miscarrige thing to Rafe when she lived in Atlanta and he'd understood, he'd helped her through alot.

"And you dont like being away from him for long periods of time." He couldnt help it, he pulled her into his embrace and rested her head on his chest and held her tight. "So how about we take your mind off of it, how about you come with me to my dads house? Hmm? They live in Newport, I havent seen them since I left for college. Well its actually my stepmoms house but you know what I mean." He smiled as she laughed a little. "How about it, wanna come?" He twirled a piece of her hair around his finer.

"Okay." She'd do anything to get away from the confines of her house. She got up and looked at what she was wearing. "Let me change first."

"Put on your swim suit, we'll go surfing, and dont tell me you've never been surfing I saw that picture where you had a surf board in your hands." He got up off the couch and let out a loud yawn. "I'll let you borrow one of my boards and a wet suit. After surfing we can go get lunch then goto my dads house." He said before he kissed her lightly on the cheek.

"Its been a while since I've surfed, me and my dad use to drive down to Newport early in the morning just to surf, I havent gone since he died which was when I was 15. So Im a little rusty." She gave him a small smile, it didnt hurt to talk about her father as much as it use to.

"Im sure you'll be fine." He let out a breath as she walked away. He hated seeing how sad her eyes got when she talked about her father, he knew she didnt want to feel so miserable. He'd been through alot with her. When she was pregnant she was glowing but still you saw how depressed, scared and lonely she was, so he'd helped her, he also got her into counsling and they'd found out she had 2different kinds of depression, and she also had obsessive compulsive disorder. They put her on an anti-depressent that didnt help, so when she got done being pregnant they gave her a different anti-depressent, prozac, thats what she was on now, she'd been fine, but now he didnt know, now that she had to share her son, it was gonna hurt her.

_**Later/Pier**_

"You did pretty well for someone who hadnt surfed in a few years." He smiled and draped an arm over her shoulder pulling her close as they walked down the pier, he knew that had a friendship based relationship and that was okay, for now, but he wanted more.

"I had a great time, I hadnt realized how much I missed surfing." She smiled to herself, he'd done it, he'd managed to make her forget that her son wasnt with her. He'd made her forget everything, he always could. There was something about him that she loved, she didnt know if it was the fact that he could be serious and deep one minute then turn around and be funny and sarcastic.

"Since Im moving back to Newport, my dad offered me a job where he works, we can go surfing more." He wanted to ask her to move in with him but that was to fast for a relationship that hadnt even begun. He kissed her temple lightly.

"Sure." She wanted to lean into his arms, she felt safe with him, whole. With Ryan it had been a friendship based relationship even if they were boyfriend and girlfriend, with Eddie it wasnt even really a relationship, Eddie controlled it, and she certainly didnt feel safe. But with Rafe it was everything, but instead of there friendship being just that friendship she felt like it was more boyfriend girlfriend. She wouldnt admit that to him, she knew he wanted more. She loved him, that was true, she'd known him for over a year, but she wasnt sure that she could ever be in a longterm relationship again, she'd had her heart broken to many times.

"You know you probably know my dad, we got different last names, I got my moms last name. But I doubt you know him, you said before you were only here for a few days. Hey there he is." He pointed and they walked over to them. "Dad." He hugged him, he hadnt seen his father in so long, it felt good to see him.

"Hey kid." He looked at the girl next to his son. "Theresa." He was wondering what she was doing with his son.


	3. Family Gathering

**Disclaimer-I dont own anything**

**_Thanks for all the reviews. Just to tell you, you wont see much of the RM relationship, but they are discussed, I personally want to work on the Theresa storyline because not many people do. Dont worry RM will stay together, I dont like the coupling but for others I'll keep them together._**

Chapter 3-Family Gatherings

Theresa was sitting at the island in the Cohen kitchen trying to make sense of everything. She'd met Rafe Rafferty in Atlanta, they'd became good friends, still are, he comes to Chino and finds her once she moves back, they go to Newport to surf, and run into his father Sandy Cohen. Rafe of course had explained before had that his father and he had a different last name but it was still surreal. Kirsten wasnt Rafes mother she was his stepmother which would mean Seth was his half brother which would make Ryan his adopted brother which would make Angelo his adopted nephew? She shook it all out of her head.

"Alot to take in?" Rafe asked handing her a cup of coffee, he didnt know that she had known his father before hand. But atleast while he was living at home he could keep an eye on Angelo when he was in Ryans care.

"Yeah, I guess." She took a long sip of the coffee and shook her head once again and tried to regain her composer. "So where's everyone?" She asked looking at him wanting to know when she'd get to see her son, if she stayed here with Rafe all day she'd get to see her son.

"Dad said that Kirsten took everyone shopping for baby stuff, for Angelo." He saw Theresa visibly flinch. He knew she was thinking someone was gonna take him away from her, she was insecure about that sort of thing. He kissed her forehead. "Its okay, they wont take him from you." He rubbed her back trying to reasure her that everything would be okay and hopefully it would be. He hadnt met this Ryan kid but when Theresa had told him about Ryan he seemed like an okay kid, then again he'd also broken Theresa's heart, so he had his doubts.

"Rafe!" Kirsten smiled as she entered the kitchen to see her stepson standing there. She'd always loved and treated him like her own. He smiled back and hugged her tightly before walking back to Theresa as everyone filed into the kitchen.

"Theresa, hey, what're you doing here?" Marissa asked slightly confused, Theresa wasnt suppose to pick Angelo up tell later, she could tell that Theresa wasnt here for Ryan just by the way she looked at Rafe, and the way Rafe stood by her.

"Whoa." Ryan said as Angelo wiggled in his arms. The one year old smiled and shrieked happily extending his arms to Rafe and tryed eagerly to get from Ryans grasp, Ryan was afraid he might drop.

"Hey little man." Rafe swooped Angel from Ryans arms and gave him a sloppy kiss on the cheek. "You have gotten big since the last time I saw you, a little more hair to." He ruffled the babys dark hair. "You got your mama's hair I'll tell you that right now." He could never stop smiling when he saw the boy. "Hey how about we play-" Theresa cut him off before he could finish.

"Dont even think about playing that bonk game with him." She put up her finger as a warning and her eyes dared him to cross her. She knew Rafe wouldnt hurt her son and she was joking slightly but she still didnt want them to bonk heads. "He's a baby and you dont have many brain cells to spare as it is." She smiled as his mouth fell open and he pretended to look hurt.

"You know eachother?" Seth asked looking from his older brother to Theresa. He witnessed how easy they could talk or joke around Theresa.

"From Atlanta." Rafe said inbetween sticking his tongue out at the baby who'd try to grab at his tongue ring. "Your mama likes that thing to, or she would." He gave Theresa a sly look she only slapped his arm playfully. "Hey you always say no violence, a babys head is like a spongue, but here you hitting me."

"There are some exceptions." Kirsten said, she knew Theresa would make the same comment. She saw how easily everythign seemed to flow between Theresa and Rafe, and how they looked at eachother. She hadnt seen her stepson smile so brightly since before his mother had died.

"Hey can Theresa stay for dinner?" Rafe asked looking at Kirsten, hoping she'd say yes so he could spend more time with her and Angelo together.

"Sure, thats fine." Kirsten smiled and got herself a cup of coffee. "Angelo's staying for the weekend right?" She loooked at Theresa and Ryan.

"Thats the deal." Theresa looked at her hands and fidgeted with them, once again sad and feeling alone, she didnt want to stay here long but Rafe had invited her for dinner and Kirsten had said she could come and she wanted to spend time with her little boy.

"Someones got a dirty diaper." He patted the boys but then looked at Theresa who just smiled at him and held her hands up and motioned for him to go ahead. He looked at Ryan. "You wanna change his diaper your gonna need the practice?"

"No go ahead." He had to smile slightly, he'd never changed a diaper, didnt know how, but knew he'd have to start, he'd change it next time. Rafe walked into the living room and everyone just stared at eachother, during the uncomfortable silence.

"Ah!" Rafe yelled before running into the kitchen turing on the faucet. "Tooth brush, do I have one here?" He looked at Kirsten waiting for her to answer. "Come on he pee'd in my mouth, where's the tooth brush?" She pointed upstairs and he ran for the stairs and everyone started laughing. Angelo stumbled in with just his shirt on, no diaper or anything.

"You make mommy so happy." She said laughing and smiling as she'd picked him up. She hadnt laughed this hard in a long time and she wiped away the laughter tears before walking into the living room and placing a diaper on her sons bottem and putting on a pair of his pants.

_**Dinner**_

"So this is nice, a good old fashioned family dinner." Seth said being sarcastic. They were eating take out, as usual. He looked at Ryan who was talking freely to Marissa, his mom and dad talking freely to eachother, and Summer looked at him and smiled.

"Stop it." Theresa whispered just loud enough for Rafe to hear. He was sitting directly across from her and he currently had his shoe off and was massaging her through her jeans. She'd kept pushing his foot away. "Stop." She glared at him with a silently warning, if didnt quit now-fine he wants to play that game, she slipped off her shoe and started to caress him through his jeans before kicking him.

"Ow!" He yelped and immeaditly huched over in his seat in agony, he should have seen it coming, he knew he should have quit with his foot before she did something to him, but he was having fun pleasuring her.

"Are you okay?" Summer asked slightly amused by the scene, Rafe hunched over grabbing covering his nether regions, and Theresa smiling with a look that told Rafe 'you asked for it.' She almost laughed but just covered her mouth.

"Ow..." He whimpered and glared at Theresa. "Stop looking so smug."


	4. Taking Risks

**Disclaimer-I dont own anything.**

**_Thanks for all the reviews._**

Chapter 4-Taking Risks

Ryan walked out back with Theresa. He'd needed to talk to her about his son and about Rafe.

"Whats going on Ryan?" She asked slightly nervous, she didnt know why but lately around him she didnt know how to be, she wanted to be friends but she still had that gut wrenching feeling in her stomach.

"Rafe and Angelo...Rafe acts like...a father to him and Angelo doesnt even like me." He couldnt believe he was jealous of Theresa knew boyfriend, he just wanted a chance to be in Angelo's life, as his father.

"I know this is weird for you, Im sorry. Rafe he's just been there, I know its my fault you werent, I'll talk to Rafe, ask him to tone it down a bit, but Angelo likes you, he's a baby, he likes everyone. I'll take Rafe out tomorrow, you can spend the day with Angelo."

_**Later**_

Theresa was fast asleep in bed, the clock read midnight when she awoke to her bed shifting under her. She looked and saw Rafe.

"Hi." He smiled at her, she looked beautiful even as she slept. He stroked hair out of her face and saw how tired her brown eyes look.

"Hi." She didnt know what he was doing here this late. "Um why are you here?" She didnt want to seem rude but she was tired and she wanted some sleep.

"I wanted to see you, Im sorry. Alright look, I've been attracted to you since I first met you. Were both gonna be living close to eachother and we'll be seeing alot of eachother, considering you will have to take Angelo back and forth to my parents house-" She cut him off before he could finish.

"Is there a point to this?" She couldnt stop the irratation in her voice. She was upset that he'd shown up this late at night. "Rafe Im really tired-" His lips crushed hers before she could finish what she was saying. When he pulled back she looked at him astonished.

"Im taking a risk, I want you." She opened her mouth to speak again but he took the chance to kiss her again.

_**Morning**_

Ryan opened the door to Theresa's house. She was sitting on the couch.

"Hey." He said as he put Angelo on the floor. The baby bypassed his mother and went straight for his toys. Ryan noticed the expression on his old friends face. He sat beside her. "Whats going on?"

"Rafe showed up last night, around midnight." She took a sip of her coffee. She didnt know if she wanted to tell Ryan all this or not, he was her friend, but still, there's just somethings you dont talk about with friends.

"What happened? You can tell me." He wanted her to talk to him, he wanted them to be friends as they use to be when they were kids, he could tell something was wrong.

"He kissed me...we slept together." She couldnt believe it herself. Apart of her had wanted and part of her hadnt. She wasnt ready for it, her body wasnt ready for it, her life wasnt ready for it. She let her head rest on the back of the couch.

"And you werent ready." He could still read her face, knew her well, as she did him. "So where is he? He wasnt at the Cohens house." He wanted to beat Rafe's ass for not taking things slow with Theresa, he wanted to tell Rafe that he should have waited until Theresa was ready.

"He's asleep in my room, I got up earlier, took a shower and came and sat out here." She kept her eyes on her young son who was playing with a toy car. "I wasnt ready but I didnt stop it either." She looked at Ryan and gave him a small smile. "I really know how to make a mess of my love life huh?"

"You'll figure it out." He winked at her. "I didnt only come over to drop Angelo off, I came over for Marissa and Summer, they want to know if you want to go out with them tonight, have a girls night, Kirstens going to, and us guys can watch Angelo and tomorrow we'll goto a guys night out. What'd you say?" He knew Theresa didnt actually have any girlfriends, she grew up with a bunch of guys. She raised her eye brows slightly and tilted her head to the side.

"Girls night out huh? I dont know. I've never been on a girls night out." She figured it was just a night where girls gossiped or something, she didnt know whether she could go or not, she'd like to get to know Marissa, Summer and Kirsten more. "I'll go I guess, I want to get to know everyone."

"Great I'll tell them." He smiled at her, a girls night out, in Marissa and Summers words, were when they were gonna sit down, gossip, get dinner and watch reruns of old tv shows.

"Morning." Rafe said entering the living room and interrupting Ryan and Theresa's conversation. He sat beside Theresa and draped an arm over her shoulders, pulling her closer to him and away from Ryan, he kissed her before looking at Ryan. "What're you doing here?"

"I was dropping Angelo off." He pointed to the baby. He noticed how uncomfortable Theresa was now, opposed to the other day when she was with Rafe. He leaned over and kissed Theresa's cheek. "See you tonight." He kissed Angelo's cheek before walking out.

"Your seeing him tonight?" Rafe asked slightly jealous that Theresa would be spending time with Ryan and not himself.

"Yeah. Im going out with Marissa, Summer and Kirsten, for a girls night out, he'll be watching Angelo."


	5. Apologies

**Disclaimer-I dont own anything.**

**_Thanks for all the reviews._**

Chapter 5-Apologies

Rafe walked into the kitchen at his fathers house. Ryan was sitting there eating breakfast and reading a comic book.

"Hey, Im sorry about how I acted yesterday, I was being an ass." He loooked at the ground and waited for Ryan to say something, when Ryan didnt, he looked back up and Ryan was nodding and staring at him.

"Theresa wasnt ready you know. I understand that she didnt back away but still..." He took in a deep breath thinking of how he should approach the subject. "I've been friends with Theresa since I was 5, I know her better then she knows herself, and she knows me better then I know myself, we've been through alot together. I admit I broke her heart more then once, I love her, she's my best friend. Eddie, if you've heard about him, Im guessing you have, her hurt her. If you touch her in anger or you hurt her, I'll beat your ass, and thats not a threat its a promise." He emptied his bowl and dissapeared out the back door.

Theresa walked into the living room with Marissa.

"Im gonna have to buy that movie, its 'Four Brothers,' right?" She asked Marissa while shifting Angelo to her other hip. The movie her and Marissa had just watched was about four adopted brothers who return to the place where they grew up to find out who killed there mother.

"Yeah." She said smiling before she saw Rafe who was watchign them, she saw Theresa get uncomfortable. "Hey do you want me to take Angelo? Ryan probably wants to seem him." She could sense there could be a fight and knew Theresa wouldnt want the baby in there during it.

"Yeah thanks." She handed the baby over to Marissa who walked out the back door. "Hey Rafe." She gave him a small smile before looking away, she didnt know how to act around him anymore. It was ackward and scary.

"Babe, Im so sorry for the way I acted, I just...you and Ryan have a history together, I dont want to wake up one day and see that you still have feelings for him, that you want him next to you not me." He thought about what Ryan had told him and knew it was true. "Im sorry that we took it fast, its my fault, if you felt like I was pressuring you Im sorry, I never meant to. I love you, so much." He watched as she processed the information and hoped they'd be okay, he waited for her reaction. She stepped toward him and for a minute he thought she might slap him, instead she pulled him into a passionate kiss. When she broke the kiss she smiled at him.

"I love you to."

_**Later**_

"What?" Ryan asked as he saw Marissa smiling as she watched he and Angelo play on the floor, she just stared at them.

"Nothing its just...your so good with him." She noticed how beautiful they were together and knew he'd make a great father if they had children some day. She loved watching him with Angelo.

"Oh." He blushed slightly and looked at the little boy. "You think Rafe and Theresa worked out there problems?" He asked looking at Marissa who let out a breath and rested her chin on her hand.

"I hope so. There a cute couple, she likes him she told me, I hope they made up." She got up off the bed and looked out the pool house door. "We could always go check." She looked at Ryan with raised eye brows and a sly smile on her face.

"No, leave them be." He shook his head with a smile. Marissa sat down beside he and Angelo. He could tell she wanted to check but couldnt, he knew Theresa and Rafe would want to be alone, and no one should bother them.

**In the house** Theresa sat with Rafe.

"Rafe you have nothing to worry about. Me and Ryan we've been over for a long time. I love him, yes, but as a friend, he's my best friend, but we're nothing more then friends. He's in love with Marissa, he belongs with her and Im in love with you." She smiled at him reasuringly. "I've had two long term relationships that have failed and I dont want ours two, we just need to take it slow. Slow is good." She said resting her head on his shoulder.

"Okay." He said kissing her temple lightly as they sat on the couch, her on his lap, he had his arms wrapped around her. "I promise I wont get jealous again, well in all honesty I might get jealous but Im gonna try really hard not to."

"Thats all Im asking."


	6. Years Have Passed

**Disclaimer-I dont own anything**

**_Thanks for all the reviews. Sorry about something most of you probably wont like but I had to do it. And dont worry I'll try not to do the mushy seens like I did in the previous chapter._**

Chapter 6-Years Have Passed

"Angelo!" Theresa yelled for her 15yr old son. "Your gonna be late!" She wished he was more like Ryan in the since of time restraint, he was always late for everything, he must have gotten her genes, along with her hair. He got Ryans eyes, Ryans shortness, haha, and some of Ryans personalitly traits. "Angelo!" She walked up the stairs to his room, it was a mess, cds, clothes, books and magazines all over the floor.

"Mom Im getting dressed!" He yelled standing in his boxers by the closet, she didnt seemed fased by it, she found clean clothes the drawer and threw them at him before walking out. He shook his head and put the close on before grabbing his back pack and heading downstairs, into the kitchen. His mother and pop, were kissing, he called his stepfather Rafe, pop, and he called his father Ryan dad, either way it all worked out.

"We have that dinner with your dad tonight." Theresa said as she pulled away from Rafe and tossed Angelo an apple. It had become ritual, once a week Ryan, herself, and Angelo would go out to dinner. They'd talk about any problems going on between the three of them, and on a lunch break once a week Theresa and Ryan would have lunch and talk about Angelo, if something was going on with him.

"Cool." He took a bite of the apple. "Can I get a ride to school?" He asked looking between his mom and Rafe. "Come on pop its on your way to work." He didnt know what it is but something was going on with his stepfather, he just couldnt put his finger on it, the man looking sickly pale, Angelo could tell his mother knew, and he was getting thinner.

"Yeah sure kid, lets go." He kissed Theresa before following his stepson out the front door. He didnt know how to tell them, he didnt want to. The sickness that held him tight in its grasp was going to eat him alive, and he was going to let it.

_**Lunch**_

Theresa sat with Ryan at lunch.

"So, Angelo's got a girlfriend now." Theresa said with a smile, Angelo of course didnt know she knew but she found out threw one of his friends mothers.

"No way." He smiled brightly and shook his head. "Thats my boy." He knew that Angtelo wasnt good in friendship relationships, he'd been a loner most of his life, always retreating to his room to play on his guitar, or listen to music, never really wanting friends over, he did have a few close friends. "Any problems?" He asked Theresa who shrugged her shoulders.

"With Angelo, no, with Rafe, maybe." She looked out at the ocean, they were eating lunch at the pier. She wanted Rafe to tell her what was wrong, he wouldnt talk to her anymore, he barely looks at her, sure they kiss, but there was something different about him.

"Whats going on?" He wanted Theresa and Rafes marrige to work out. He never got to finish his marrige, Marissa had died before he even got the chance, she died of smoke inhalation when there house caught on first 6yrs ago. He'd gotten over it, started dating but cut himself off from it.

"Somethings wrong with him, I just dont know what. He doesnt talk to me, doesnt even look at me the same or even touch me." She knew Ryan wouldnt want to hear that part but it just fell out. Over the years since Marissa's death she saw sadness leave his eyes little by little, it was still there but just a small piece. They all took her dying hard. She'd become good friends with Marissa and Summer over the years.

"You guys will be fine, I know that." He said it but didnt believe it, even he could tell that Rafe was hiding something and Rafe wasnt even around him that much. Theresa gave him a small smile and took a drink of her soda. He gave her a small wink of assurance.

"So what about you? Any problems with Angelo?" She wanted to get off the subject of her relationship problems, they seemed so pety. Everyone called Rafe her husband, yet they were never married, Rafe was introduced as her husband and Angelo's stepfather, and he introduced her as his wife and introduced Angelo as his stepson.

"Well I think me and Angelo will have a discussion about his girlfriend, and I'll give him the dreaded 'talk.' Because I know you were gonna sk me to give it to him." He could see a sign of relief in her eyes. Angelo was a blessing but he came to early. Neither of them regretted having him in there lives, he's what kept them going each day, kept them waking up in the mornings.

"Thank you." She gave him another smile and thought about the past years. In such a short time they'd lost Marissa, and Trey, then Theresa's mother Eva and Arturo's wife Gracelyns. Trey and Eva had been buried in Chino with little to no mourners at Treys grave and several at her mothers and Gracelyns, Marissa had brought in almost a hundered.

"Whats the matter?" Ryan could see something else in her eyes and knew it had to be for Arturo, he was by himself now, living in his childhood home. Ryan had to admit that he'd missed Arturo. Ever since he was 5yrs old Arturo had always been a big brother to him. "You know Theresa I was thinking, me and Arturo we both live in houses to big for just two people, he's like a brother to me, what if he came to live at my house, I got plently of room, you can keep an eye on him, I can have a guy who's into sports to hang out with." He and Arturo shared commen ground, both lost there wives at a young age, he knew they'd be able to talk about it.

"If you can get him to move in with you that'd be great." She could ask him not to, it wasnt in her heart, she needed to keep an eye on her big brother, he was really the only biological family, if you dont count Angelo, that she had left.


	7. The Sucide

**Disclaimer-I dont own anything. **

**_Thanks for all the reviews, please review more, I appreciate it._**

Chapter 7-The Sucide

The air in the house smelled oddly like cigarettes and vodka. Theresa raised her eyes brows at the smell as soon as she was hit by it when she walked into the house. She wanted to call out for Rafe but something in the pit of her stomach. She looked in the kitchen and found an empty bottle of bacardi.

"Rafe?" She called out this time, knowing something was deffinatly wrong, Rafe didnt drink, atleast not anymore. She dropped her purse and ran upstairs quickly. She froze in the door way before sliding down it when she saw what was waiting for her. She fumbled with her phone before getting it to her ear.

_**Hospital**_

"Im looking for Theresa Sanchez." Ryan stood at the receptionist desk waiting for them to tell them why she was brought in earlier. He was on her emergency contact list. He tapped his hand on the desk waiting for his answer.

"Are you family?" The receptionist asked looking at the man infront of her who looked about ready to hurt somebody.

"Im her sons father, where is she?" He asked again more sternly. He'd left Angelo at his house not telling him that his mother was in the hospital. The receptionist told him the room number and what floor and he walked quickly. When he entered the room a doctor was with her. The shirt was wearing had blood on it, as did her pants. He walked to her and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. "Hey, what happened?"

"She's in shock." The doctor told the dirty blonde haired man standing next to the hispanic woman. He looked protective, overly protective. "She can go home, your her ride?" The man nodded.

"Come on lets go." He draped his own jacket over Theresa's shoulders.

_**Ryans House**_

He sat her down on his bed. Angelo left a note saying he had a date and that he'd be home by curfew. Theresa just stared at her own hands. He put her in his room because the guest room wasnt even a guest room, it'd be Arturo's room eventually, and the other guest room didnt have anything, neither had a bed, so he'd set her on his.

"Lets get you out of these close and into some of mine okay?" She didnt say anything, he pulled out a pair of sweats and a t-shirt. He walked back to her setting the close next to her. He stripped off her shirt slowly seeing that she had no marks on her except for old scars from her fathers beatings. He pulled his t-shirt gently over body. He layed her down and she didnt stop him. He pulled of her jeans and put his sweats on her before covering her up. "You can tell me what happened later, go to sleep." He kissed her forehead gently before walking downstairs.

"Ryan?" Sandy walked into Ryans house as Ryan came down the stairs carrying Theresa's close. "Hey kid." He gave Ryan a sad smile and saw the bloody close in Ryans hands.

"Whats wrong?" He saw Sandys fallen expression, he knew there was something wrong other then Theresa. It had to be something with Rafe if both Sandy and Theresa didnt look so good. They both had him worried now

"The hospital called us earlier, Rafe, he commited sucide, he slit his wrists." He saw Ryans eyes go wide then saw recognition. Ryan shook his head in disbelief. "What? Why the look of recognition?"

"Explains why Theresa's in shock and why she had blood all over her close, she found him Im guessing, called and ambulance and tried to help him. She's asleep right not in my room, or I hope she is. All she does is look at her hands. I havent seen her this way since..." He cut himself off at the memory, he could think of that day. The day her father had raped her when she was 13.

"I need to get home to Kirsten, she may not be his real mother but she always loved him like her own. I'll see you later, I was just wondering if you knew where Theresa was so someone could tell her." He patted Ryans shoulder and walked out slowly.

Ryan walked into the laundry room and placed Theresa's close in with a load of his and Angelo's. He turned on the washer and walked to the kitchen looking out the back door. Theresa wasnt going to be, how could he put it, healthy, assertive, herself. He knew she couldnt be left alone ,and he knew Angelo wouldnt be able to take care of her, she would stay here, someone would be with her at all times, it was a good thing Arturo was moving in with him, he would want to be near his sister right now.


	8. Funeral

**Discalimer-I dont own anything.**

_**Thanks for the reviews, review more please! Sorry its short**_

Chapter 8-Funeral

Arturo walked into Ryans room where Theresa was sitting on the bed in a black dress. When Ryan went over to her house to get her some clothes there was a letter for her in the dresser from Rafe. He had cancer and was tired of fighting it, so he gave up, he commited sucide.

"Baby..." He use to call her baby when she was a little girl, there father was a pig so he'd tryed to act fatherly to her, being only a few years older then her it didnt work most of the time. He walked to her and squatted infront of her. "Its time to go. Ryan and Angelo are already in the car. Come on."

"No." She pulled away from her brother, not wanting him to see her tears. "No." She said it more forecefully this time hoping he'd get hte message, she didnt want to goto the funeral. "No." Tears spilled down her cheek and Arturo went to wipe them away.

"Baby we have to go." He would use to same measures she used on him if he had to. When he didnt want to go to his wifes funeral, she had Rafe and Ryan literally pick him up and put him in the car. He hated seeing his sister like this, so tired and broken.

"Please dont make me go...I dont want him to really be gone..." She put her head in her hands and Arturo held her as she cryed, she knew that if they buried him then he would really be gone. This wasnt some cheesy soap opra where people came back from the dead, this was life.

"I know. I didnt want to go to Gracelyns funeral either, remember, but I had to, you made me, now Im making you." He helped her off the bed nad she looked at him stunned, she covered her mouth. "What? Whats wrong?"

"Oh Turo Im so sorry...you and Ryan both lost your wives and...you guys werent being half as bad as I am, Im so sorry." She had forgotten about Marissa and Gracelyn. She had shut down the previous week, Sandy had handled the funeral arrangments. She'd just layed in bed all day and all night, not sleeping, just laying there. Whenever she closed her eyes she saw pictures of Rafes lifeless body.

"Sssh, its fine, we're fine. Plus you dont know the shit me and Ryan did when you were around." She didnt know and he was not about to tell her. He didnt want her to fill guilty about anything, let alone losing her husband and shutting down because of it.

_**Later**_

"Angelo." Theresa sat beside her son who was fiddling with his tie at the reception. She hadnt spoken to him once since Ryan brought her home from the hospital. He looked at her with the same distant look Ryan could give her. "Im sorry that I've been...neglecting you." She saw tears in his eyes, Rafe had been like another father to him since he was a baby, they wold all take this one hard.

"Dad said we're living with him now." Angelo saw his mothers suprised look. They hadnt discussed it with her yet. His father and Arturo had told him about it, they didnt think that his mother would be comfortable in the house where Rafe killed himself so he and his mother would be moving in with them, he didnt know if she'd be angry. "Can we mom, uncle Arturo and dad are there, and they want to look after you, there worried about you, so am I." He didnt like seeing her so sad, she was broken into a million pieces after her own mother died, then Trey, Marissa, and Gracelyn...now Rafe...it was to much to deal with.

"If you want me to move in over there I will." She rested her hand atop her sons, he just nodded his head in agreement. It was going to be a long couple or weeks and or months. She felt hands on her shoulders and saw Ryan. "Hey."

"Hey, you guys okay?" He looked between Angelo and Theresa, they both nodded there head and looked at one another. He could see the resemblence between them when they were side by side, same hair, same hieght. "You ready to go home? Everyones clearing out." He looked around the room, only actual family was left.

"Yeah lets go." She got out of her chair and waited for her son, when he stood up she draped and arm over his shoulders and they followed Ryan and Arturo out.


	9. Trying to Function

**Disclaimer-I dont own anything.**

_**Thanks for all the reviews.**_

Chapter 9-Trying to Function

Angelo walked slowly into his mothers room late at night.

"Mama?" He sat next to her on the bed, she was wide awake, just staring into the dark. "Mama?" She didnt answer him. "Okay, I'll leave you alone." He got up and started for the door, he wanted to talk to her but apparently she wasnt up for it.

"Baby..." She couldnt just let her son walked out like that, he looked so sad and tired. She moved the covers so he could lay down next to her and he did, she covered them back up. "Whats the matter baby?" She asked already knowing the answer.

"I was thinking about Pop...I miss him." Rafe had been like another father to him since before he could remember. Angelo rested his head on his mothers shoulder and she stroked his hair lightly.

"Yeah I know you do baby, so do I." She let a single tear slide down her cheek and she rested her cheek against her sons head. "Im sorry that I havent been the best mother since he died...I've stopped functioning, and I shouldnt have, I know Im not the only who misses him." It'd only been 2days since the funderal but it seemed like forever.

"Its okay Mama..."

_**Morning**_

Ryan walked down the stairs at his house and saw the back door open. He walked slowly out thinking Arturo went to have a cigarette. It wasnt Turo, it was Theresa. She was standing in the water, only letting it reach her knees. She had her pants and sleeves rolled up, she let her hands touch the water lightly.

"What are you doing out here?" He asked as he walked down the sand, not bothering to go in the water. This was the first time he'd seen her out of her bed in over a week with the exception of the funeral. He and Arturo had made the room for her the other day, usually she was sleeping in his room and he was on the couch.

"Just feeling the water, the sand beneath my toes." She didnt look at him, just the water. "Everythings so calm, and perfect out here. Even the waves are in sync, they come and go with no hesistation." She closed her eyes and took in the smell of the ocean water. "I love the water."

"Why dont you come out of there, I'll make breakfast." He said hoping she'd come out, it was kind of cold out and he didnt want her to go swimming or anything, with the wind blowing she'd catch and cold.

"No I wanna stay out here. Its peaceful." She moved her hands in the same motion as the waves. The water was something Rafe and her had in commen, they both loved swimming and surfing.

"Please get out of the water." Ryan said rolling up his pants and walking in there. "I dont want you to catch a cold." He put a hand on her shoulder and tried to usher her up the beach but she pushed him away and made him fall in the water.

"Oh!" She covered her mother to keep from laughing at his horrified expression. "Oh Ryan I am so sorry." She held out her hand to help him up, he nodded and pulled her down with him. "Ryan Atwood!" She screamed and slapped him on the chest.

"Hey you pushed me in first. Now come on lets go inside before we both catch a cold." He got up out of the water as did she and they walked up the beach and into the house. Arturo looked at them as if they were nuts. "Its her fault, she pushed me in."

"It was an accident." She sneezed and Ryan gave her the 'I told you so' look. She gave him the finger and dissapeared up the stairs. Ryan sneezed as well.

"Damn, I dont need a cold right now." Arturo handed him a cup of coffee and shook his head. "What?" Arturo just kept shaking his hed and dissapeared into the living room as Angelo walked in. "Hey whats up kid?"

"What happened to you?" Angelo asked looking at his father who was dripping water all over the kitchen floor.

"Oh me and your mom went for a morning swim. Im gonna go change." He walked upstairs and it was Angelo's turn to shake his head and walk into the living room where Arturo was sitting.

"They act like children when there around eachother." Angelo said as he sat beside his uncle on the couch. Arturo just ruffled his hair and nodded. "Do you ever talk anymore?"

"Yeah but Im trying to give your father a dose of his own medicine."


	10. The Girlfriend

**Disclaimer-I dont own anything.**

_**Thanks for all the reviews. Changed rating, just in case.**_

Chapter 10-The Girlfriend

Theresa, Ryan and Arturo walked into the house after going out to dinner. It had been there first night out since the funeral. Arturo turned on the light and there jaws dropped at what they saw.

"Oh my god." The adults all said in unision as Angelo and his girlfriend jumped away from eachother.

"Um hi." Angelo waved at the adults, as his cheeks turned redder then they had ever been. He'd invited his girlfriend over so they could watch movies, they ended up making out on the couch. He'd been seeing Lexi for almost 2months and he'd kept it from his parents.

"Hi Im Theresa, Angelo's mother." She tried not to laugh as she shook the red haired girls hand. The girl looked thoroughly embaressed, her cheeks were almost as red as her hair. "Whats your name?" She was trying to break the tension in the room.

"Lexi. Nice to meet you." She knew Angelo's mother and father werent married and she'd forgotten what Angelo said his mothers last name was. She recognized that his mother was trying to break the tension and she was thankful for it.

"Nice to meet you to. This is Angelo's father Ryan and his uncle, my brother, Arturo." She pointed to the boys behind her. She felt for the girl, when she and Ryan got caught making out with eachother when they were 13 it took her a week before she could look anyone in the eye. The girl nodded at the men.

"Hi. Angelo Im gonna go, I'll see you at school tomorrow." She waved and him and walked out quickly.

"Your gonna have the sex talk with me arent you?" Angelo said looking at his father. Who only nodded and walked upstairs. "I guess in the morning that'll happen. Im going to bed." He walked upstairs to his room and Theresa and Arturo just started laughing.

_**Next Night**_

Ryan walked into his sons room the next morning, the boy was doing his homework at the desk.

"Hey kid." He ruffled Angelo's hair before sitting down on the bed. He didnt know how to start the conversation, he sure as hell wasnt going to have the same talk his brother gave to him.

"Your gonna have the 'talk,' arent you?" He asked cringing when his father nodded his head. He put down his pencil and turned his chair to face his father. He took in a deep breath. "Alright lets get this over with."

"Trust me son this is gonna be as hard for me as it is for you." Ryan thought of a way to approach this conversation. "Alright um your 15, and your hormones are gonna basically control your life for the most part of your high school years. Your interested in girls, I understand that, I lost my virginity when I was really young, younger then you, and you should not take my lead." He bit his lip.

"I havent had sex with Lexi." He wanted to yeah that was a givin. "I want to sometime I guess, but we've only been seeing eachother 2months. I wouldnt pressure her into doing anything." He knew what his uncle Trey had done to his stepmother and he would never do that to anyone.

"Okay, its good that you havent done anything, but when you do you need to use protection, everytime you have sex you need to use protection, whether its intercorse or oral sex." He saw his sons raised eye brows. "Yeah I know. And no your mother never gave me oral sex." His son gave him a grossed out expression and he also shuddered. "Sorry. Look Im just saying use protection every time you have sex." He got up out of his seat and handed his son a pack of condoms.

"Seriously dad I dont plan on having any kind of sex with her any time soon, she's not easy, I respect her enough to wait." He put the condoms in his dresser drawer next to his dirty magazines. He hoped that his mother didnt get a cleaning bug and want to clean his room, he'd be in deep shit after that.

"I know but just in case, you never know." He looked around his sons room, it was different from his when he was a kid. It had posters of bands Ryans never even heard of, pictures of girls in bikini's, the originally blue walls didnt even show through all the posters and pictures. "I'll ah leave you alone now. See ya for dinner." He walked quickly out of the room.


End file.
